Warm Chocolate Milk
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Warm Chocolate Milk.. sebuah minuman yang meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam saat pertemuan tak terduga Noctis dengan seorang gadis misterius bernama Lightning, Dan, minuman itu pula lah yang mengingatkan Noctis akan wanita itu dan cinta nya. Requested by : mico-a, Note : There will be a lot of typo & OOC.


**Disclaimer : I don't own any character in this fanfiction. All of character belongs by Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Seorang pria berjubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala nya tampak berlari meninggalkan istana nya sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Tak tampak seorangpun mengejar pria itu, sepertinya bahkan orang-orang di dalam istana belum menyadari bila pria itu menghilang dari dalam istana.<p>

Pria itu berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di dalam garasi dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci mobil yang diletakkan nya di dalam saku pakaian dibalik jubah nya serta masuk ke dalam mobil.

Pria itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera menyalakan mesin mobil serta mengemudi menuju gerbang istana. Penjaga gerbang segera menunduk hormat dan membuka pintu serta mempersilahkan mobil itu keluar tanpa berani bertanya apapun.

Ya, tak seorang pun berani melawan ataupun mempertanyakan apa yang dilakukan pria itu, walau hal yang dilakukan nya adalah hal yang salah sekalipun. Posisi pria itu sebagai pangeran sekaligus pewaris tahta kerajaan Lucis cukup membuat nya disegani sekaligus ditakuti oleh para bawahan maupun warga nya.

Pria itu menaikkan kecepatan laju mobil nya segera setelah keluar dari gerbang istana. Sudah lama pria itu tak berpergian sendiri tanpa pengawal maupun supir yang siap mengantarnya kemanapun, dan saat ini pria itu begitu menikmati saat-saat ia menikmati kebebasan.

Kecepatan mobil semakin meninggi, dan saat ini speedometer menunjukkan angka dua ratus kilometer per jam. Namun pria itu tetap terlihat tenang dan semakin mempercepat laju mobil nya.

Pria itu mengemudi tanpa tujuan, hanya berputar-putar mengelilingi wilayah yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kekuasaan nya serta menikmati pemandangan yang terlihat di kaca mobil nya.

Iris biru pria itu mulai menangkap pemandangan suatu daerah yang terlihat kumuh seolah ditinggalkan. Hanya terdapat sebuah rumah dengan design berbentuk kapsul yang sangat aneh.

Pria itu mengernyitkan dahi menatap pemandangan yang terlihat di hadapan nya. Kerajaan Lucis merupakan kerajaan yang modern dimana terdapat banyak gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan kebanyakan warga biasa tinggal di rumah susun berupa gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi dan dihiasi kaca-kaca. Pemandangan sebuah rumah tanpa tingkat merupakan hal yang tidak lazim di kerajaan Lucis.

Pria itu memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan nya dan mengemudi menjauhi daerah itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja mesin mobil nya berhenti.

"Sial !" , umpat pria itu sambil berusaha menyalakan mesin mobil nya. Namun hasil nya nihil, mesin mobil nya tetap tak mau hidup.

Pria itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan membuka kap mobil nya. Berusaha mengecek kerusakan mobil nya sekaligus memperbaiki mobil itu.

Hujan deras mulai mengguyur dan membasahi pakaian pria itu. Dengan sedikit membanting, pria itu menutup kap mobil nya dan hendak membuka pintu mobil nya dan berteduh di dalam mobil.

Pria itu menghentikan langkah dan segera menoleh ketika ia merasakan seseorang menarik jubah hitam yang dikenakan nya.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan iris aquamarine, hidung mancung dan bibir merah muda yang terlihat sangat menggoda berdiri di samping pria itu sambil mengenakan payung berwarna hitam. Untuk sesaat, pria itu tertegun menatap wajah wanita itu. Wanita itu begitu cantik, bagaikan dewi Aphrodite dalam wujud manusia nyata.

Bagaikan terhipnotis, pria itu terdiam dan terus menatap gadis itu. Air hujan turun semakin deras dan menembus jubah yang dikenakan pria itu. Namun, pria itu seolah tak mempedulikan air hujan yang membasahi tubuh nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini ?" , ucap wanita sambil sedikit mendekatkan payung yang dibawa nya ke arah pria itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya kebetulan melintas.", jawab pria itu sambil tetap menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat.

"Tubuh mu basah kuyup. Bagaimana bila kau berteduh di rumah ku hingga hujan reda ?" , tawar wanita itu sambil menatap ke arah rumah nya yang merupakan satu-satu nya rumah di daerah itu.

"Baiklah." , pria itu menerima ajakan wanita itu dan berjalan beriringan mengikuti wanita itu.

Wanita itu mendekatkan payung nya ke arah pria itu, dan pria itu berinisiatif membawa payung itu. Tanpa sengaja, telapak tangan pria itu menyentuh telapak tangan sang wanita.

Pria itu berjengit dan melepaskan tangan nya seketika. Telapak tangan wanita itu begitu dingin bagaikan bongkahan es. Dan, pria itu dapat merasakan perasaan dingin yang menusuk serta angin dingin yang berhembus saat berdekatan dengan wanita itu. Suhu tubuh wanita itu tidak normal untuk ukuran seorang manusia

"Ada apa ?" , tanya wanita itu sambil mengernyitkan dahi melihat sikap pria itu yang terlihat aneh.

"Telapak tangan mu sangat dingin, nona." , pria itu berusaha untuk mengucapkan kebenaran tanpa menyakiti perasaan wanita itu.

"Oh. Tubuh ku memang seperti itu."

Pria itu mengangguk sebagai pertanda bahwa ia mengerti dan menggantikan wanita itu membawa payung. Sepanjang perjalanan, pria itu berusaha mengabaikan rasa dingin yang dirasakan nya walau ia sendiri merasa seolah ingin membeku akibat hujan yang turun dengan deras dan tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan wanita itu.

…..*…..

Wanita itu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan pria itu masuk ke dalam. Rumah itu memiliki furniture-furniture dengan model yang terlihat kuno, mungkin dibuat sekitar hampir seratus tahun lalu.

"Silahkan mandi air hangat bila kau mau. Kamar mandi terletak di ujung lorong, aku akan menyediakan pakaian ganti untukmu." , ujar wanira itu sambil menunjuk ke arah lorong yang dimaksud.

"Terima kasih. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama mu ?", tanya pria itu. Pria itu bukanlah seorang yang dingin, namun ia juga bukan tipe orang yang menyukai berbicara dengan orang asing walaupun ia adalah seorang pangeran dan suatu saat nanti akan menjadi raja yang harus berkomunikasi dengan rakyat yang dipimpin nya. Dan kini, ia bahkan terkejut mendapati diri nya menanyakan nama seseorang yang baru saja ditemui nya terlebih dahulu.

"Claire Faron. Namun orang-orang biasa memanggilku Lightning. Bagaimana denganmu ?"

Untuk sesaat, pria itu tertegun dengan pertanyaan wanita itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang rakyat yang tak mengenal anggota inti keluarga kerajaan ? Bahkan, wajah pria itu sering kali tampil di televisi, majalah maupun koran.

"Kau.. benar-benar tak mengenalku, nona ?"

Wanita itu menggeleng dengan mantap tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

Kini, pria itu benar-benar terkejut. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana wanita itu hidup selama ini ? Kemungkinan besar wanita itu hidup di lingkungan terisolasi tanpa tersentuh sedikitpun teknologi hingga tak mengenal anggota keluarga kerajaan.

"Baiklah. Namaku Noctis Lucis Caelum. Namun kau bisa memanggilku Noctis."

"Ne, senang bertemu denganmu, Noctis." , wanita itu tersenyum sambil menatap pria bersurai raven dihadapan nya.

Pria itu kembali tertegun, senyum wanita itu begitu indah dan lembut. Sesaat, wanita itu begitu mengingatkan nya akan Stella, seorang gadis yang begitu dicintainya walaupun gadis itu tak mencintainya dan bahkan berniat membunuhnya tanpa setitikpun keraguan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

Suara wanita itu kembali menyadarkan pria itu pada realita yang kini dihadapinya.

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu. Permisi" , jawab wanita itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

Pria itu melepaskan jubah miliknya yang basah terkena tetesan air hujan. Tetesan air hujan dari jubah pria itu membasahi lantai dan pria itu mengambil tissue serta mengelap nya.

Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu kembali dengan membawakan sebuah kemeja putih dan cargo pants berwarna hitam yang terlipat dengan rapih. Selain itu, wanita itu juga membawakan handuk bersih berwarna putih.

"Maaf, hanya ada pakaian ini yang cocok untukmu. Kuharap itu sesuai dengan ukuranmu" , jawab gadis itu sambil menyerahkan pakaian yang dipegangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu.." , pria itu terdiam sejenak. "Bolehlah aku memanggilmu Lightning saja ?"

"Boleh."

"Ya, terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, Lightning."

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "Tidak usah terlalu memikirkan nya. Ini hanyalah hal sederhana, lagipula tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian diluar ditengah-tengah hujan lebat seperti itu."

Pria itu tersenyum membalas senyuman wanita itu. Wanita itu begitu ramah dan baik, bahkan walau wanita itu tak mengetahui bila seorang pangeran tengah berdiri di hadapan nya. Seketika, pria itu merasa seola ingin mengenal wanita itu lebih jauh. Mungkin, inilah yang dapat dikatakan suatu ketertarikan dalam artian romansa.

"Terima kasih."

"Sudahlah, jangan sungkan." , jawab wanita itu sambil tetap tersenyum ramah. "Silahkan mandi. Setelah itu aku akan menyediakan susu hangat untukmu."

"Ya"

….*…..

Pria itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian. Sementara wanita itu berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sedikit bubuk coklat yang dimasukkan nya ke dalam gelas serta menghangatkan segelas susu di dalam panci.

Setelah selesai, wanita itu menuangkan susu hangat ke dalam gelas dan mengaduknya hingga bubuk coklat dan susu hangat itu tercampur dengan rapih.

Perlahan, wanita itu membawa gelas itu dengan hati-hati sambil memegang pegangan gelas dan meletakkan nya di atas meja di ruang tamu. Wanita itu duduk di sofa sambil sesekali memperhatikan ke arah lorong seolah menunggu pria itu selesai mandi.

Pria itu kembali ke ruang tamu dengan mengenakan kemeja putih yang diberikan wanita itu, namun tanpa mengganti celana.

"Ini celana mu, maaf ukuran nya terlalu kecil untukku" , ujar pria itu sambil memberikan celana yang diberikan wanita itu.

"Ya. Aku sudah menyediakan susu ini untukmu, minumlah."

Pria itu menatap meja dihadapan nya. Hanya ada segelas susu diatas nya, dan wanita itu sama sekali tidak terlihat meminum apapun.

Pria itu mengerutkan kening dan bertanya, "Kau tidak meminum apapun ?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin meminum minuman hangat."

Pria itu meminum seperempat dari isi gelas itu dan menatap wanira itu. Dari samping, wanita itu terlihat semakin cantik. Dan hidung mancung milik wanita itu terlihat semakin indah.

Rasa susu coklat hangat itu begitu lezat dengan aroma bubuk coklatyang begitu kuat dan sekilas mengingatkan pria itu akan susu hangat yang selalu dibuatkan ibu nya setiap malam atau saat ia mengalami hari buruk ketika ia masih kecil. Dan susu coklat hangat yang diberikan ibu nya selalu berhasil untuk setidaknya memberikan efek menenangkan pikiran nya dan melupakan sejenak masalah yang dihapinya. Kini, susu coklat itu menghangatkan tubuh dan hati pria itu yang mulai membeku.

"Susu coklat hangat ini sangat lezat, Lightning.", pria itu berkata dengan tulus sambil menatap wanita itu dan sedikit mengangkat sudut bibir nya membentuk senyuman tipis.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, "Benarkah ? Ini hanyalah susu coklat hangat biasa. Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan dalam memujiku, Noctis."

"Tidak, aku serius. Coklat nya begitu harum."

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Aku senang karena kau menyukainya."

Mereka kembali terdiam dan pria itu kembali menikmati susu coklat hangat. Diluar, hujan turun semakin deras. Namun, pria itu sama sekali tak khawatir dengan mobil nya yang terparkir cukup jauh dari rumah wanita itu. Entah kenapa, ia begitu menikmati kebersamaan dengan wanita yang baru dikenalnya walau dihabiskan dengan berdiam diri sekalipun.

"Lightning, apakah kau tinggal sendirian ?" , tanya pria itu.

"Ya, bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Aku tidak tinggal sendirian. Banyak orang tinggal di rumahku."

"Kurasa pasti menyenangkan tinggal dengan banyak orang di dalam rumah. Terkadang aku merasa kesepian tinggal sendirian."

Pria itu menatap dengan simpati pada wanita itu.

"Apakah kau tidak memiliki keluarga, Lightning ?"

"Aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Namun ia tidak tinggal bersamaku."

"Oh.. Aku ingin tahu, apakah memiliki adik menyenangkan bagimu ?"

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan walaupun terkadang kami bertengkar. Bagiku, rasanya sangat menyenangkan ketika melindungi seorang anggota keluarga yang berharga."

"Maaf bila pertanyaanku akan menyinggungmu, namun bagaimana dengan orang tua mu ?"

"Mereka sudah lama meninggal. Noctis."

Pria itu sedikit menunduk dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Pria itu merasa kagum dengan wanita itu. Wanita itu begitu ramah dan baik, namun juga kuat dan independen.

Pria itu menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu hujan reda dengan mengobrol bersama wanita itu ditemani susu coklat hangat. Pria itu merasa semakin akrab dengan wanita itu walau ini merupakan kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Kini, dua gelas susu coklat hangat kosong terletak diatas meja. Dan pria itu tengah menikmat susu coklat hangat yang ketiga. Susu coklat hangat buatan wanita itu bagaikan obat terlarang yang menciptakan adiksi bagi penikmat nya.

Hujan masih belum reda dan wanita itu masih menemani pria itu mengobrol dengan antusias.

"Kurasa aku harus segera pulang, Lightning." , ujar Noctis sambil melirik ponsel nya. Terdapat hampir empat puluh panggilan tak terjawab dari Prompto, Gladiolus dan Ignis, tiga sahabat nya sekaligus pengawal pribadi nya.

"Namun, hujan masih belum reda. Apakah kau yakin, Noctis ?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak dan mengirimkan pesan kepada ketiga sahabat nya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu hingga hujan reda."

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, walau senyum itu begitu tipis hingga pria itu tak menyadarinya.

Pria itu berniat duduk sedikit lebih dekat dengan gadis itu. Tanpa sengaja gadis itu menatap ke arah pria itu dan pria itu menatap ke arah wanita itu. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah mereka berdua dan mereka saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah dan menundukkan kepala.

Bersama wanita itu, pria itu merasa berubah seolah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Ia adalah seorang yang pemalu dan berusaha bersikap sebagai pria yang dingin untuk menutupi sikap pemalu nya, namun ketika dihadapan wanita itu, ia menjadi seseorang yang tidak pemalu dan banyak berbicara dihadapan orang asing. Ia merasa nyaman dengan wanita itu hingga mampu menunjukkan sikap asli nya dibalik sikap dingin yang selama ini ditunjukkan nya bagaikan 'topeng'.

Pria itu kembali menikmati susu coklat hangat dan menghabiskan nya. Ia kembali menatap wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Dan, seolah terbius ia mulai mengagumi wajah wanita itu.

"Ingin menambah susu coklat hangat lagi ?" , tawar wanita itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Seketika, pria itu merasa seolah tergoda untuk menikmati bibir merah muda nan seksi dan menawan yang kini terbuka seolah ingin mengucapkan kata. Ia mengumpulkan keberanian dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah wanita itu hingga tersisa jarak beberapa sentimeter. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan angin dingin yang semakin kuat saat berdekatan dengan wanita itu, namun ia sama sekali tak peduli.

"Noctis, kau…" , gumam wanita itu dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar pria itu.

"Lightning, kau begitu cantik dan menawan. Kurasa.. aku menyukaimu."

"Noctis, aku-" , ucapan wanita itu terputus.

Sebuah bibir merah yang hangat mencium bibir dingin milik wanita itu dan melumat nya. Pria itu memeluk tubuh dingin milik wanita itu dan wanita itu perlahan membalas ciuman pria itu dan membuka mulut nya.

Ciuman mereka begitu mesra dan wanita itu dapat merasakan nafas hangat pria itu yang berhembus tepat diatas kulitnya.

"Umph.." , nafas pria itu mulai tersengal-sengal dan ia melepaskan bibir nya dari wanita itu. Ia menghirup oksigen dengan begitu rakus segera setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sebetulnya, ini merupakan kali pertama pria itu berciuman dengan seseorang. Dan ia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bila ia akan memberikan ciuman pertama nya dengan suka rela pada seorang wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Lightning, kuharap aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi setelah ini."

Sejenak, wanita itu terlihat ragu-ragu. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kuharap itu dapat terjadi."

"Dapat terjadi ? Tentu saja pasti akan terjadi. Besok, aku akan berkunjung lagi bil a kau bersedia."

Wanita itu hanya terdiam. Namun, ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku bersedia."

Pria itu melirik jendela. Hujan sudah reda dan pria itu harus segera kembali sebelum ayah nya mengetahui bila ia mengendap-endap meninggalkan istana.

"Aku harus pergi, Lightning. Selamat tinggal." , pria itu beranjak berdiri dan memeluk wanita itu. Wanita itu membalas pelukan pria itu dan mereka berpelukan begitu erat seolah tak ingin berpisah.

"Selamat tinggal, Noctis." , wanita itu menatap dengan sendu.

Pria itu melangkah maju dan mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Lightning"

….*….

Pria itu kini duduk di dalam sebuah mobil nya yang tengah dikemudikan seorang supir. Di samping nya, terdapat Prompto dan Gladiolus.

"Noctis, tidak biasanya kau pergi meninggalkan istana sendirian tanpa memberitahu kami.", ucap Prompto sambil menatap pria itu dengan binggung.

"Benar, dan aku juga tidak mengerti. Apa yang kau lakukan di daerah kumuh itu ? Selain itu aku tak mengerti, tak biasanya kau memakai pakaian berwarna cerah seperti ini"

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang sangat baik padaku. Ia menyuruhku berteduh di rumah nya dan bahkan memberiku tiga gelas susu coklat hangat. Besok, kami akan bertemu kembali.", pria itu menjawab sambil tersenyum pada kedua teman nya.

Gladiolus dan Prompto menatap satu sama lain dengan heran dan menatap pria itu sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Namun, mereka terlihat antusias dengan cerita pria itu dan berharap pria itu bercerita lebih banyak.

"Seorang wanita berambut merah muda ? Dimana rumah nya ? Pertemukan kami dengan wanita itu, dong. Hehe" , Gladiolus bertanya dengan antusias.

"Di rumah aneh berbentuk kapsul itu."

"Apaaaa ?!" , pekik Gladiolus. Sementara Prompto ternganga seketika.

"Ada apa dengan kalian ? Kalian aneh sekali."

"Apakah kau benar-benar yakin bertemu gadis berambut merah muda itu ? Kau sama sekali tidak bermimpi, kan ?", tanya Prompto dengan ekspresi kaget yang terlihat jelas di wajah nya.

"Aku sangat yakin. Bahkan aku meminjam pakaian milik wanita itu. Kini, aku sedang mengenakan kemeja yang dipinjamkan wanita itu."

Gladiolus menjerit seketika sementara Prompto berkeringat dingin seketika. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat sangat pucat.

"Hey, apa kalian baik-baik saja ?!" , pria itu menatap kedua teman nya bergantian.

"N-noctis, k-kau sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai mitos itu ?" , ucap Gladiolus dengan terbata-bata dan wajah yang masih pucat.

"Mitos apa ?"

"Kurasa mitos itu benar-benar kenyataan. Kau tahu, rumah berbentuk kapsul itu adalah rumah tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Dan tak seorangpun yang menghuni rumah ini."

"Lalu.. siapa gadis yang tadi kutemui ? Aku sangat yakin, aku bahkan menyentuh tubuh gadis itu."

"Apakah tubuh gadis itu sangat dingin ?", tanya Prompto.

"Ya"

"Aku pernah mendengar mitos mengenai rumah kapsul itu saat kecil. Katanya, di saat hujan lebat, seorang gadis berambut merah muda akan muncul sambil membawa payung hitam di sekitar daerah itu. Dan, gadis berambut merah muda itu adalah roh dari pemilik rumah itu yang telah meninggal lebih dari seratus tahun lalu."

Kini, pria itu terdiam seketika. Lidah nya terasa kelu dan perasaan nya begitu hancur. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan nya.

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda, kan ?"

"Tidak, Noctis. Aku serius, dan daerah itu akan dihancurkan, termasuk rumah berbentuk kapsul itu. Selanjutnya, akan dibangun daerah perkantoran di kawasan itu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menandatangani proposal proyek pembangunan itu ?", ujar Prompto dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

Pria itu menundukkan kepala. Kini hati nya benar-benar hancur. Ia sudah mengenal Prompto dan Gladiolus selama lebih dari satu dekade. Dan ia dapat mengenali bila mereka sedang serius atau tidak.

"Kau… benar-benar serius ? Kuharap… aku sedang bermimpi" , gumam pria itu.

"Noctis… kau baik-baik saja ? Tak biasanya kau terlihat seperti ini ?" , Gladiolus dan Ignis menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Pria itu menyentuh bibir nya dengan telapak tangan nya dan menatap ke jendela tanpa mempedulikan kedua teman nya. Ia seolah tenggelam dalam dunia nya sendiri. Perlahan, ia memejamkan mata mencoba mengingat rasa dingin itu.

Kini, tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu. Ia mulai tertarik dengan wanita berambut merah muda itu, dan bahkan jatuh cinta. Namun, wanita itu bahkan tak lagi hidup di dunia ini lagi. Bahkan, sepanjang hidup wanita itu, mereka sama sekali tak pernah bertemu.

Tanpa ragu, pria itu meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata yang mulai mengaliri pipi nya dan memalingkan wajah dari kedua teman nya yang menatapnya dengan begitu khawatir. Hati nya terasa bagaikan tercabik-cabik.

Kenangan akan pertemuan dengan wanita itu beberapa jam yang lalu kembali muncul di benak nya bagaikan air yang hampir meluap di permukaan. Di saat ia akhirnya berhasil melupakan Stella, gadis yang dicintainya, ia bertemu dengan Lightning dan kembali merasakan sakit hati yang begitu menyesakkan.

"Apakah kalian tahu dimana letak kuburan wanita pemilik rumah itu ? Namanya Claire Faron, atau Lightning."

"Tidak. Namun, aku akan mencoba memeritahkan beberapa tentara dibawah kendali ku untuk mencari nya." , ujar Gladiolus.

….*….

Pria itu segera mengganti pakaian nya dan menyimpan kemeja putih itu di dalam lemari nya setelah kembali ke istana. Kemudian, ia turun ke dapur dan membuat susu coklat hangat itu sendiri, sambil membayangkan senyum wanita itu.

Beberapa pelayan menatap pria itu dengan heran. Tak biasanya sang pangeran turun ke dapur dan bahkan membuat makanan ataupun minuman sendiri. Sebetulnya, hal itu bahkan sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan oleh mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ? Cepat lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian ?", terdengar suara seorang kepala pelayan dengan kasar.

"Ma-maafkan kami."

Kepala pelayan menghampiri pria itu dan bertanya tanpa berani menatap langsung pria itu, "Noctis-oujisama, apakah anda memerlukan bantuan ?"

"Tidak."

Pria itu selesai memanaskan susu hangat dan menuangkan ke dalam gelas berisi bubuk coklat serta mengaduknya dengan rata.

Dengan hati-hati, pria itu membawa gelas dan duduk di ruang makan sambil minum sendirian. Aroma coklat yang kuat mulai tercium dari gelas itu. Perlahan, pria itu mulai meminum susu coklat hangat itu dengan membayangkan wanita itu duduk di samping nya walau kini tak ada seorang pun di samping nya selain beberapa pelayan yang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

Cairan susu coklat hangat itu mulai mengalir melalui kerongkongan pria itu. Susu coklat hangat itu tak lagi menghangat tubuh maupun hati pria itu. Sebaliknya, susu coklat hangat itu terasa begitu pahit bagaikan racun. Dan kini semakin terasa aneh karena bercampur dengan air mata pria itu yang menetes.

Ia merindukan wanita itu, sangat merindukan nya. Ia tak dapat melupakan ciuman mereka, ciuman pertama dan terakhir yang dilakukan nya dengan wanita itu.

Hujan dan susu coklat hangat merupakan hal yang mengingatkan nya akan wanita itu. Dan kini susu coklat hangat bukanlah minuman favorit nya. Ia bahkan menghindari minuman itu dan merasa bahwa minuman itu bagaikan racun yang harus dijauhi.

Pria itu bahkan mencoba kembali ke tempat itu dan mengemudi di tengah hujan. Namun yang ditemuinya hanyalah bulldozer dan rumah berbentuk kapsul yang kini telah rata dengan tanah. Ia berharap bila setidaknya sosok, atau mungkin bayangan wanita itu akan muncul dihadapan nya. Mungkin bahkan, ia akan bertemu dengan wanita itu dalam momen yang bagaikan déjà vu, namun itu semua tak mungkin.

Ya, wanita itu tidak salah bila dijuluki Lightning. Wanita itu adalah 'Lightning' bagi pria itu. Bagaikan petir, wanita itu menyengat nya dengan cinta pada pertemuan pertama. Namun, petir juga menghancurkan, dan wanita itu juga menghancurkan hati pria itu dengan sengatan yang cepat, menyakitkan dan mematikan.

Seorang Claire Faron telah membuat sang pangeran kerajaan Lucis jatuh cinta padanya begitu singkat. Pangeran yang bahkan tak diketahuinya dalam kehidupan nya.

Cinta pria itu adalah sebuah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Wanita itu tak pernah sekalipun menyatakan suka ataupun cinta. Dan wanita itu bahkan tak tahu bila seorang Noctis Lucis Caelum yang pernah ditemuinya adalah seorang pangeran kerajaan Lucis yang jatuh cinta pada nya di pertemuan pertama.

**-Owari-**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya ff crossover pertama ini selesai. Sebetulnya crossover LightningxNoctis sama sekali bukan pair favoritku. Sebaliknya, author malah lebih nge ship StellaxNoctis #curcol<br>**

**Ok, intinya thanks udah baca fict ini & author mengharapkan kritik, saran + review.**

**Maaf kalau feel nya nggak kerasa, aneh, ga jelas & kepribadian character nya aneh. Author sama sekali ga ngerti gimana kepribadian Lightning karena ga main game nya & cuma liat refrensi wikia. **


End file.
